


He'll Live This Time

by ClassicalTorture



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen, Peter wants his dad back, Short One Shot, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Watchers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicalTorture/pseuds/ClassicalTorture
Summary: Peter didn't think he would get a chance to see his Dad again. He just wanted to get drunk





	He'll Live This Time

     Going back turns out to be easier than he expected. All it takes is Peter getting drunk in the dingiest part of the Celestial’s cranium with a group of people who look like they might have been the prototypes for Bobbleheads back on Terra. There’s a few of them and when Peter thinks back on it they seem to be more intent on listening to him reminisce about his relationship with both Yondu and Ego than drinking themselves. Never the less, a pile of bottles and cups grows larger by the hour the longer they occupy the back table in the watering hole that Quill stumbled into.  Most of it is his. Some belong to the group in general. Point is, when he wakes up it is to the same bar, looking as dingy as before, but occupied by a vastly different crowd.

     The whole establishment is swarmed in dirty reds. Leather and patches, straps and buckles. It is full of old body stank, the hacking of multiple throats, the indescribable musk of men determined to live as long as they can without a proper washing and more likely to scrape the dirt off of themselves with a shiv then rub it off with a loofa.

     The faces that Peter sees are those that are in his time long since turned to space ash. The loyal Ravagers. Those that didn’t stand with Tazerface on the wake of the rebellion. Those that stood by…

     “Bring me another drink, ya mutt! And don’chu skim on the Beasties either!”

     Yondu…

 

     Peter’s decision to join the Ravagers, willingly this time, takes only a minute to process. The man he had mourned for is alive. He doesn’t know how, doesn’t know why, or who put him next to the blue asshole. But he will hold onto this chance with his teeth if that’s what it takes. With that determination burning inside of him, Quill gathers himself off the floor of the corner he was apparently curled up in, tossing aside the empty bottle he was clutching like a lifetime all this time, and  swaggers over to the Captain as surely as he can. He’s confident in that strut. After all, he learned to copy it from Yondu himself.

     He's never thought of what if takes to actually join the band he had been a part of most of his conscious life. The Ravagers are always recruiting. A body lost here, another lost there. Mutiny, airlock, sickness, battle, greed, jealousy, desertion. New bodies must fill in gaps in the line that is the Ravager Machine and it doesn’t take him long to stand before the Captain, trying as hard as he might to not devour the man before him with his eyes. Gotta show his cool. Gotta show himself worthy.

     Peter gathers up as much of the ingrained mannerism as he can and shoves it forward, intent on showing himself a proper candidate, already in the know of the Code.

     As the red eyes drift up towards him, sharp as ever despite the alcohol undoubtedly swimming through Yondu’s veins, Peter steels himself. The Centaurian is younger now. He is missing a few scars Peter remembers him getting when he was a kid himself. Missing the latticework of the net on the side of his head that was burned in during a ravenous battle between two crews when he was about 10 and forced to fly the Milano, then an unnamed M-Ship, himself for the first time in his life with an injured Captain cussing and shooting enemies below him.

     He will get this right. This time, he will make sure his dad stays by his side. And he will make sure no more of the love he has for that blue bastard that gave his life for him goes wasted and unknown.

 

 


End file.
